


Happy Bam Damn Birthday

by DestielAndMagic



Series: Destiel Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drinking, Family Bonding, Fun At The State Fair, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndMagic/pseuds/DestielAndMagic
Summary: Birthdays had never been Dean’s thing. Sure, he’d get Sam a little something for his, but whenever January rolled around, he never mentioned his least favorite b word. Of course, Sam didn’t forget and usually got him a bottle to drink or a girl to play with. This year though, he didn’t really want to do either. Not after Cas had stuck around for this long. Not after they found themselves in bed together ever since Fourth of July. And eventually, Cas had mentioned his own birthday.





	Happy Bam Damn Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone out there will enjoy this. There will be more chapters, and more holiday celebrations coming up, but if you have any ideas, send them my way!

Birthdays had never been Dean’s thing. Sure, he’d get Sam a little something for his, but whenever January rolled around, he never mentioned  his least favorite b word . Of course, Sam didn’t forget and usually got him a bottle to drink or a girl to play with. This year though, he didn’t really want to do either. Not after Cas had stuck around for this long . Not after they found themselves in bed together ever since Fourth of July . And eventually,  Cas had mentioned his own birthday.

“How did you never say anything, Cas? I didn’t think Angels would really have birthdays.” Dean riled, sitting next to Cas at the War table with Sam  lounging across from the pair and their mom fast asleep in her room after a late night .

“Well, technically Angels don’t have a day of birth since Angels aren’t “born”, but in retrospect, I assume it counts. But it didn’t seem to be of import, and since you don’t commemorate the day of your creation, I didn’t think to bring it up.” Cas explained as he shrugged off Dean’s reaction and watched Sam’s eyebrows meld together.

“Wait, how could you even have a birthday when you were created before… Everything?” Sam said, adding to the confusion and his immense fascination. 

“It was a simple calculation of dating your modern Gregorian calendar back to the time I was created, which would have been about  August 16 th .” Cas was now looking intently at the rim of his beer bottle, circling his thumb around it as he thought. His face was concealed, but Dean could see how flustered he looked from the topic. For the few times that Dean has had more than a few drinks with Cas, he always rings his thumb around the lip of the bottle when he’s nervous about something or trying to hold a secret. To be honest, he found it cute.

“What day is it today? Wednesday?” Dean asked no one in particular, now getting up to get a calendar from the wall. Oddly enough, it was  August . Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean’s excitement, but kept it to himself, smiling. Dean could mask  most of his personality and moods , but happiness wasn’t one of them, as proven time and time again. _ Especially _ when Cas was around. Dean skipped down the kitchen to the fridge where Sam insisted putting a calendar and squinted at the grid, focusing on remembering what day it was. He hasn’t really kept track lately.

“It’s the 5 th today. So, your birthday is in 11 days.” Dean reminisced to himself, marking the day with a half dried out marker that’s been sitting on the counter from an old case without a lid for God knows how long. He was already thinking of what to do when the day comes. He’d have to talk to Sam and Mary tomorrow to figure something out. He’s never done this for anyone else, not since Sammy was a kid. But he wanted to make this awesome for Cas.  Somethin ’ to knock his socks off, and maybe his pants.

Truth be told, Dean hasn’t had a birthday celebration since he was four, but Cas had never even heard of it until he fell to Earth , and he damn well deserved one. Dean made it his mission to give Cas a birthday he wouldn’t forget .  He flew past his little urges to singe the word birthday out of his brain with flying colors, not even remembering that rigid, stone cold tough part of his  demeanor .

“Dean, that really isn’t necessary.” Cas said, urging Dean to drop it. His tone wasn’t intimidating, but he seriously thought of forcing the Winchester to change the subject, like  Dean would do time and time again if it was anything other than masculine.

“You can shove it, we’re gonna party on your birthday. ”  He pointed toward Cas and smirking like  no one could see and his edge smoothing to silk. “ You’ve never had a birthday party, or really any party with that stick up your ass .” Dean barked back happily, gesturing down to Castiel’s “ass” stationed in his chair with perfectly imperfect posture. “ I don’t know how, but we’re gonna party. Right Sam?” Dean said, not asking for his input, but his alliance. Sam rose his hands up as surrender to his argument.

“Uh huh.” Sam agreed, now smiling at how lightened Dean was about this as he shrugged to Cas, telling him his brothers stubborn ness was out of his hands. And he really did agree with his brother. Cas deserved this. He’s always been so fascinated by Earth and humanity, and he continues to be. Sam was also thinking of  ideas on what to do for March 16 th .

”Dean, I-“

“ Nope. This is happening.”

“ Dea -“

“Nope. ”

“… .. .De-“

“You’re not getting out of this,  Cas”

A t a complete loss, he surrendered under Dean’s, and now Sam’s , wills of steel. No one knows better than him that you can’t stop a  hell - bent Winchester when they have their mind set, especially two.  Cas has faced the worst forces of malice that would make someone baulk, but this was a battle he was certain he couldn’t win , and that was something everyone would know.

So,  Cas just nodded to Dean and internally laughed at the dumbfounded grin on his  lover’s face , a light chuckle escaping to the atmosphere . Sam wasn’t the only one who noticed Dean’s joy.  Cas always loved to see him smile. When he was happy, truly happy, Cas could see it. It would light up from his soul and spark with his laughter , filling the room with life. It filled Castiel with a new reason to live, to hear and see. W hen Dean was happy, truly happy, he was the happiest man on Earth. If this gave Dean a merry making, it couldn’t possibly too bad. That is, if he even remembers.

“Fine, you have won this one. But I won’t let your birthday pass by unnoticed.” Cas smirked, chuckling at the way that Dean groaned in annoyance.  _ This isn’t over, Winchester,  _ Castiel thought to himself with a sinister smirk poking out from his stout expression _ . _

“You’re ruining the moment, Cas.” Dean grunted, now dreading when the calendar flipped to the 24 th  Of January. But after about three seconds, he couldn’t remember the snarky comment.  Not that he tried, but the mention of his own creation wasn’t a part of his life at that point.  It still didn’t dampen his merry mood about Cas’ birthday. He felt  friggin ’ peachy ; perfect. Is this what love felt like? All the time? He’s felt better than he has in over thirty years being with Cas,  and he’s seen a lot of people. He damned well deserved something in return.

….....................................................

It was finally the big day of Cas’ birthday, and so far, Dean didn’t dig up any suspicion from the Angel. He talked to Sam about what he could possibly want to do, and they finally decided on something they would all enjoy. The Winchesters haven’t done said thing for about twenty years, and they weren’t planning on reaching for thirty.

They woke up that day just like any morning. Dean opened his eyes to find Cas laying to his side, and the smell of bacon floating to Dean’s senses. They got out of bed with some argument from Cas saying they could do ... other things with their time, but Dean convinced him otherwise with  promise of  a surprise in store for later. He didn’t comply at first, giving his bitching fit with a stare of burning, icy blue. It made Dean laugh. Instead of arguing, Dean just kissed him on the mouth with enough force that he was dazed for a moment, giving Dean the opportunity to drag him into the kitchen where his surprise was waiting...

“ Mornin ’, Dean.” Mary chirped with a television worthy smile. But Dean could see through it to the plan they made with her. She nodded the boys toward the table stacked with bacon, eggs , and pancakes , removing two cans of  Reddi Whip from the fridge with a silent clank on the counter. Sam saw the two tubes of red and blue and glared deviously for a split second before returning to usual.

Cas sat down with no out of the ordinary thought for that day as Mary loaded a pie tray with whipped cream, passing it to Dean behind her back. Mary barely winked before returning to cleaning the kitchen with Sam to give Dean an opening. The piled pan rested easily in his palm, softly cooling his skin with the refrigerated  cream’s cold lightness seeping through the aluminum. His arm was heating up in anticipation, aching to swing the pan at that dumb, angelic perplexed face.  His grip tightened on the container as he cleared his t hroat.

“Hey Cas, you know what day it is?” Dean asked with a compliment of pancake mush muffling his question. How he’d usually talk in the mornings. Cas took the bait like nothing .

“It’s  August 16 th , 2016, 5.7 billion years after creation.” He replied dryly with his Angel accuracy, not looking away from his book when Dean let the question hang. He did remember that this was the calculated day of his creation, but he was honestly hoping Dean forgot. Right when he commented on it, he wished he could shove the words back into his head where they belonged. But Dean actually took a liking to the idea, more than Cas expected which was concerning. He didn’t see his “birthday” as something Dean or the Winchesters should spend their time on. And it seemed they wouldn’t. 

“Wrong.”

Before Cas could process the situation, there was a silver tray aimed at his face too fast for him to reciprocate. And with a big whamming splash of pastry, he was covered in cream. It got in his hair, on his coat and even on his novel he was reading last night before the tray slipped to the table, smothering him in pie. They all watched the froth melt from his face in a plopping defeat. By now, Sam and Mary stopped in their tracks at the resounding thwang of Dean’s genius plan, forcing their muscles to keep their expressions in place.

“It’s your  friggin ’ bam damn birthday, babe!” Dean cheered, throwing his hands up  victoriously satisfied from what Cas could see through the white froth on his face.  Cas made no effort to remove the fluffy sweet from himself but cracked a smile at the gesture, chuckling only loud enough for Dean to hear. It was a humorous move, he’d admit.  Although he didn’t understand how this would be a  happy birthday offering, it was an excellent gift either way.

The room sat still as thick silence blanketed the kitchen that faithful morning . It was a  frozen like that for a few seconds before Sam and Mary let out their roars of laughter, doubling over and pointing at Cas,  who was eventually snickering himself. The worst and best birthday present has been delivered . Dean was a bit skeptical  o f Mary’s idea at first but this proved to best his doubts. About a minute later Sam was clinging onto the table for dear life, tears of laughter rimming his eyes every time he looked up. And it was Sam that thought they planned to use too much whipped cream.

Cas let himself join in the ordeal and his shoulders shook with his pretend annoyed laugh, shaking his head in playful disbelief that any of this actually happened. At that point Dean took it that Cas wasn’t going to restore his eyesight, so he wiped the whipped cream from his eyes, eating it off his hand. Somehow, he resisted from belting out with his family enough to clear his vision, until he saw Cas look up at him with his puppy eyes and tilted expression, white pastry smeared on his face and gaping spots for his eyes. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he just got out of a foam bath trying to win a puppy costume contest. It was just too much.

The sugar was  now  glopping to his shirt with lewd p l ops, as if giving up on trying to hang on . He couldn’t help himself as he hackled, s lapping his knee with h uffs of amusement .

“You... You have something on your... HA!” He yelled out, slapping his knee. He almost fell to the floor he was so overcome with amusement. Dean couldn’t pull himself back together. His boyfriend looked like a snowman that was about to molest him. A grizzly Santa. A cute monster. Baker gone  unstable. Porno twist gone  creepily sad and awkward . He could go on and on in his head, and he did as he rolled on the floor next to  the rest of his family . It was one of the funniest things they’d ever stood witness to. Now, they've seen MANY  weirdly funny things in their lifetime, but this took the cake. Or rather, pie.

“You had me so convinced you forgot.” Cas sighed in defeat, now taking the hint to wipe the foam from his face and flicking it at Dean’s shirt with a  sharp  snap of his wrists. Unable to dodge the mess, Dean just collected it on his finger and licked it off . It was a generally platonic gesture at the moment, but Dean could’ve sworn Cas  bit his lip for the smallest second . Forcing himself to shake it off, Dean  just laughed at the straight up savage face starting back at him with the absolute ly _ perfect _ bitch tones that Sam was sure to be proud of .

“How could I forget?” Dean hollered from behind him, grabbing a small wrapped box from the counter out of Cas’ eyeshot before turning  back to the  now  dumbfounded Angel . It confused Cas to say the least to see that Dean was holding a little present. There wasn’t anything he desired more than what he already had, and Dean knew that. He’s told him more than once , and Dean could see that in his expression right now . But who wouldn’t enjoy a gift like this? Dean thought to himself. It’d be a  present all in itself for all of them to see Cas’ reaction.

Dean came up from behind Cas and dropped the dark blue box in front of him on the table,  the light hollow thud echoing through Castiel’s  head . He slowly picked it up as not to break it, and carefully turned it over in his palms, examining it. All three Winchesters stood in silence waiting for him to remove the lid, but the time didn’t come as he  only  kept tracing over it and turning it over again… And again, and again .

“You’re supposed to open it, you dork. You know that’s how presents work, right? ” Dean huffed out a chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Did you hide the present in the wrapping?” Asked Sam with a n intriguingly confused expression as if completely serious.  Darting out a huff of intolerance, Dean shoved him  to the side as he snickered.  Out of all the Winchesters, Sam definitely gets the best acting award, right out of Dean’s ass.  _ Sassy bitch _ , Dean thought as he flicked some excess whipped cream in his hair from across the table. He didn’t seem to notice or care because he didn’t make the slightest effort to avoid the mess in his precious mane . Maybe both.

They continued bickering until Mary nudged Sam’s shoulder and glared at Dean without any real heat before angling her chin to the Angel in the chair. He finally got the picture and popped the top from the blue square and pulled out four orange slips that said in old fashion print ‘one admission’. 

“I don’t understand. What is this for?”  Cas mostly questioned himself but looked up to Dean for assistance to getting an answer. He didn’t say anything but pointed back to the box that had a smaller slip of paper at the bottom. What those Winchesters could have possibly planned, Cas had no idea.

Carefully unfolding the paper,  Cas took a moment to analyze the poster given to him.  There was a large picture of a Ferris wheel  in the background while  a large  circus tent lay behind the print. Flas h y lights were strewn out across th e paper in every color imaginable. In a fancier, Old West font, the poster read  _ 'Kansas State  _ _ Fair' _ _ .  _ Below the title, it listed the activities hosted and when they were performing. All of them were set sometime today.

Cas looked back up to the three standing across the table with more of a bewilderment rather than confusion. The gift was something Cas had never expected, but once he knew what it was , he found it to be something he was hoping for.  Cas had little understanding on these events, and he hasn’t been able to experience it for himself.  He’d always… planned to see the sights of what a general human took for granted , but he never got around to it with the world always in need.  Whether it be Heaven, Hell,  Monsters, and even himself, Earth always needed saving. Except for now.

“You like it?” Dean asked  leaned back on the counter behind him, a nervousness  Cas could only read from his  arsenal of  top-secret  body language .  You wouldn’t be able to tell the difference from his voice, and you couldn’t possibly point out his expression. It was something in his head, something only Cas could read. He was nervous that Cas wouldn’t like it. He could almost see Dean’s thoughts spin in conflict at the simple situation.

Cas was now standing, and he strode over to Dean in one big step and wrapped his arms around him as he put his worry to rest . Instead of hesitating, Dean clasped Cas’ shoulders as he  chuckled, letting them sway for a moment .  Before letting go, Dean slipped something in Cas’ pocket, whispering not to open it until he told him  to. Cas (as baffled as he was) nodded on his shoulder and split the contact .

“Alright, the fair already started, but it’s only cool when it’s dark, so-“

“Can we go now?” Cas’ spoke up, bright eyes looking to Dean with an emotion neither Winchester could place . Sometimes it was hard to balance the fact that Castiel was a  millennia old warrior of God  ( and eventually their guardian ) ,  b ut he was also a dorky, dopy, curious mind that took interest in the  mundane things on Earth and with humans like bees, babies and flowers .

But then again, he’ll start reading about the most random things in their library that don’t make sense to the rest of them. _ “Occult Order and Researches of Ocean Creatures” _ was the latest one Dean remembered. He was really a one of a kind, once in a million years catch, or maybe more. Probably more.

Dean didn’t have  it in him to say no , so he  gave a shrug and a wide smile, much to Castiel's delight. They smiled at each other for a moment, Sam and Mary forgotten in the corner and fixated on the unusual behaviors. Sure, they’ve been different once Mary shoved their heads together, but this was a mystery scenario to the two of them.

In the next ten minutes, all four of them were on the road with  Journey lulling them to the atmosphere of the trip.  Sam insisted on  Cas riding shotgun, but he politely decided to take his place behind. He always enjoyed his conversations with Mary.  Besides, that was Sam’s place, and no one else could change that.

The early spring air was whipping across the Impala, flowing through the cracked down windows with the aroma cool sea of wet asphalt and earthy fields. This was one of those times where Baby made the family whole.  It almost seemed fake it was so happy. Except it did feel real. In all the times that  the Winchesters have been thrown into a  magic  wonderland where the setting looked like a rom com , this one was different.  It wasn’t clear why, but their theories were good enough.  What the hell, the were happy. Mary was back, Sam was enjoying the sights,  Cas was back and healthy, and Dean ….

He changed over the years, more so by the past few months. He was still the brute, classic American stereotype of a man who is terrible with emotions and amazing with a gun. But he let it go a little, in a good way. Masculinity was no longer number one, Cas was. Well, along with Sammy and Mom, of course. His life was better from it, he got to think for himself.

“ Get this, Dean. The fair has an all you can drink  station. With beer.” Sam huffed in  disbelief, shaking his head at the poster .  Dean snatched it out of Sam’s hand, holding the flyer up to his eyes to see for himself . Apparently, Dean couldn’t believe it either. 

“Cas, we’re getting you drunk.” Dean said out of the blue, silencing the car for a few seconds.

“What?” Sam chuckled in bewilderment, looking at Dean like he just spoke a different language. Dean gave a cheerful shrug of innocence, looking between Mary and Sam.

“What? It’ll be fun. And besides, Cas hasn’t gotten slammed in the fun way. It’s his birthday, he should get to do whatever he wants.” Dean said, smiling with that look in his eye that said he knew he had the upper hand. It felt weird to say it was Cas’ birthday. Weird, but right.

“Does Cas even want to get himself hammered? I mean, he didn’t have that much fun the last couple times.” Sam sighed as Cas sat in the back with Mary just listening. 

“The last time s he did it the world was on fire! No, I’m calling bull on that one.” Dean pointed his finger up at Sam, who rolled his eyes at Dean’s childishness. “This one’s gonna be different, trust me.” Dean added in a softer volume, still smirking.

“Sounds like an entertaining activity.” Cas spoke up from the back seat, getting raised eyebrows from all three Winchesters.

“Wait- seriously?” Sam chuckled, not exactly believing what he was hearing.  Mary shared the same face as her son at the statement , proving their gene tic heritage. 

“See? Told  ya , Sam.” Dean tilted his head to make his point with a grin on his face, but Sam knew that he was surprised by Cas’ answer just as much as he was . 


End file.
